2014-03-16 - The Awakening: Plans and Answers
<< Follows: 2014-03-16 - The Awakening: ...Before Erupting in Rage... >> Audiofile: Red Hood verses Robin Audio transcript from when Robin enters Grant's Gym: A deep voice, slightly muffled says, "You took forever," his tone filled with annoyance, "Replacement." Robin replies, "That's what happens when you're forced to chase... what're we calling you, anyway? The Puzzler?" "Y'know, this could get you into some serious legal trouble with The Riddler. Maybe we should find you a more fitting gimmick. Something with flowers, maybe?" "Red Hood," the other voice states firmly. "The Riddler doesn't have to fear me, not for his gimmicks or his life. He really isn't worth my time in that avenue, there are greater threats in Gotham City than The Riddler." There is a pause and then, "Come into the ring Replacement. It's time to see if you even worked to try and earn the title you wear." There there is a biting edging to his tone, "And I'd suggest willingness, cause I'd have to have to just shoot you and make my job easier." "Actually, there was this whole big audition thing. Kinda' like American Idol, y'know? Brats and Bastards came from miles around. I kinda' just snuck in with a golden ticket. Willy Wonka style." Robin's tone is veyr snarky. "If you want one of these so bad, I'm sure I could hook you up. What're you like a size 4 petite?" There is a sound to accompany that movement like a thump to his chest that is extra loud in the mic. A snort comes from Red Hood, "You can't fill my shoes, and they sure aren't petites." A pause then, "Didn't realize your mom meant so little to you. After all, she died a little before you became Robin, didn't she? Poor woman, who knew she had such a heartless son." While Red Hood began to talk the sound of blows and fighting began. "I was talking dress size but whatever, dude." Robin's tone is challenging. "This is all really melodramatic and I'm sure your therapist is loving that you're crying out for attention more, but seriously? Yo' Momma jokes? /That's/ what you're going with?" "Well, I could always take this up with your Father. Finish the job, leave you the sole survivor," Red Hood threatens. "You can be just like Bruce then, or are you more a Dick fan?" "You're old news, man. Just move on." Less snark and more... leave us alone? It sounds like Hood struck a nerve. "Don't ever lose sight of the mission," Red Hood warns. The brief pause of fighting happened with the sound of Robin stumbled back starts again. "Lose sight of the mission, and you are a dead man! Or didn't you know that Replacement?" There is a tinge of anger in Red Hood's voice, as if something Robin said also struct a nerve for Red Hood. There is the sound of Robin struggling against the ropes of the boxing ring. "Maybe." is all he can muster up in the midst of the onslaught coming at him. "... but /Robin/ will /never/ die." "Bullshit!" Red Hoods breathing seems to become heavier though it doesn't seem a painful one line Robin's. "When I'm Batman, there will be no more Robins, no more damn sacrifices." Robin's breath is ragged and pained now. "You're stupid. You don't even understand your own game." There is a wet spitting sound, likely Robin spitting out blood. "Whatever you do. Whoever you destroy. Whatever you think? It's not going to matter. There is only /one/ Batman. And that's something that none of us could ever be." Robin makes sure he has confidence and cockiness in his next words, "Besides...there was only one sacrifice." "No...there wasn't. Or does Babs being crippled not matter? Or the countless deaths that continue to go on? Does nothing else matter to you than a damn legacy carries on?" The words are bitten out. "How about I show you what that legacy means to me, and how I think about the one-and-only Batman?" Red Hood apparently lost it emotionally from the sounds of it. The beating that happens now is extra loud and violent, this is likely when most of the damage Robin suffered was substained. "That-- that's it?" His voice is sounding weak. "...you gonna' beat Batman with those moves?" There is a heavy thump as likely Robin hits the matting in the boxing ring. "Dude..." he words sounding wet. "Not even on his radar." There is another loud punch. "I'm going easy on you Replacement! You can't even try to keep up! You are supposed to be the new Robin? You are a waste of space!" Red Hood still sounds like he is still lost emotionally. More of a beating and the sound of the mat, like Robin is being beaten while he is he down. "I should just finish you now. Let Batman bury another Robin! And then another, and another! Until he finally realizes how fruitless it all is because he won't do what's right!" "Do it. Make him angry. You're not gonna' like him when he's angry." Robin tries to bluff Red Hood from the sound of it. Then the sound of choking starts. It goes on, and it sounds like it was done to hurt, to bring pain and suffering. And just as the sounds start to fade, as if Robin is about to die: "You know...NOTHING," Red Hood grounds out. After he drags in some air to calm himself and slow his breathing, he asks, "What is your question?" "Was--" Cough. Ragged and raspy vocals, "... was it good for you?" Robin then makes the most pitiful spell of laughter. Red Hood is silent for a moment. "Ya, it kinda was." There there is a sound of a wet, nasty punch. "Finally," Red Hood says afterwards, "he shuts up." Soon there is the sound of something splashing, likely the red paint. There a quiet thawk when the cardboard tube likely is dropped on the boxing ring mat. From further offer there is the sound of something being dropped into the trash can, and then a soft click of something else. Next, there is a rustle of a coat, the flick of a zippo, and then the drawing in of breath from likely a cigarette. Finally, a door opens and shuts, and there is silence except for the ragged breathing of Robin. At least until Wildcat gets home. ---- It was after Robin had been brought back. Treated. Stern looks from Alfred had abounded, but Robin was, at least, out of anything critical. The audiofile retrieved from his wrist computer had been uploaded to the Bat computer. And played. Twice. A third time now. Batman's cape and cowl had been replaced on their stand, but the rest of the suit he still wears. He stands in front of the Bat computer, his lips pressed into a thin line, a hint of madness dancing in his eyes. Nightwing sits next to the Bat computer, a third cup of coffee sitting half-filled next to him. "Dang. This is ... I dunno really what to say at this point." He shakes his head and takes another sip of coffee. Damian had been back up while the others responded to the news of injured Tim. So when they arrive he is dressed in his costume minus the mask, and is on hand to listen to the playback of the recording. His expression is impassive, and he even smirks a little at Tim's glib choice of question. Seems Robin has gone up a notch in Damian's estimation. Then Damian's eyes turn to his father and he becomes serious again following up Dick's comment with "What do we do?" "We find him," Batman says. His tone is cold, leaden, almost emotionless. And that would be believable, except for the furrow in the man's brow. "Jason." He almost breathes the name. His ward, his student, dead. But somehow alive again. That was the only explanation, the certainty having grown on his mind for weeks. There was no one else it could be. But how? But why? A sick trick of the Joker's? Or did Bruce himself somehow fail, leave the boy for dead when he was truly... "Alive. He's alive, Dick." Names. Real names, of real people. His family, of whom Jason had been a part. Nightwing sighs and shakes his head, "I don't want to believe it. I really don't, but the evidence points to yes. This isn't right, /something/ isn't right about this. Why wouldn't he just come to us if he is alive?" He shakes his head and finishes his coffee, holding the cup in his hands, "If he is back, then that changes a lot of things. Our secrets are not secrets to him." Damian frowns and looks at the ground. "That's impossible," he says scuffing the ground. "That would mean my family, the other one, they had to have brought him back, and they'd never do that for outsiders." Or would they? Batman's eyes narrow. "Unless they had a reason. I don't know what that reason is, but..." he glances to his son. The biological one, not the oldest one. "For now, it does not matter. If it's Jason-- we need to bring him home. You're right, Dick. He knows us. He knows who we are. But he is also part of this family." "Well,it is possible, this guy knows too much to not be Jason," Nightwing shakes his head and sighs, "Dang. Yeah, we need to bring him home, but if he hasn't come to us as Jason instead of as this 'Red Hood' and how he handled Tim, he clearly has something against us, and that bothers me." Damian looks between his father and Nightwing. "It's simple, he knows I want to fight him. I can set that up and we can /all/ be there waiting for him and take him down." He waits for their approval. Batman pages: no Bruce is silent for a long time. Long enough to play the audio file again. Listening. Hearing. Those words mean different things. And his eyes close. Behind them, he sees flames. He hears laughter. His fists clench at his side, his lips flattening, twisting in anger. "We must save him." He didn't save him before, and he would be damned if he failed Jason again. Blue eyes snap open. "Whatever has happened to him, he is obviously... not himself. But he is reaching out for us." "You aren't fighting him, kid, he's dangerous enough," Nightwing says bluntly. He taps on the cup in thought, "Then we should apprehend him, but the problem is finding him. It seems he likes to find us instead." Damian scowls. "I can defeat him," he insists. "Everyone thinks I am a child, but I have been training at least as long as he has. Anyhow that is how we find him. Make him come to us. Either I challenge him or we just follow Dick around until he comes for him." "Jason wants to continue his game," Bruce reasons. "Whatever happened to him after the Joker killed him, this artwork, these mind games... they are important to him." He considers. "Luring him out is imprudent," he decides. "But if the pattern follows, he /will/ come for Dick next. You are right, Damian. We will allow that to happen-- if you do not mind playing 'bait', Dick?" Bruce lifts a brow in askance. "Then we let him. He hasn't killed any of us, so maybe there is some hope, but yeah, I can be the bait," Dick says and looks to Damian, "What did you ask him, anyway? If I'm next, I would rather not ask the same question." Damian looks over at Dick keeping Bruce in his periferals. "I asked why my mother chose to train him," he says. "Now that we know who he is though, his answer makes more sense." It is also a hell of a lot more creepy, but that's something Damian /doesn't/ want to think about. Bruce doesn't want to talk about it. Talia... was a sore subject for him. He doesn't want to hear about it, not right now. Talia and Jason. Both sore subjects. Bruce doesn't look entirely well at the moment. His teeth are gritted, and he has the look he gets when the gears are spinnning. "I see," Dick says, and taps on the cup again. "Then we have some ideas." He sits back in his chair and sets the cup down. "Yeah, this is going to be hard. So all we can do is wait and be ready." Damian nods to Dick. "It will be interesting," he remarks before he looks up at his father. "I will head upstairs, but let me know if anything changes." He heads off to the lockers to get changed.